Six Years Hard Time For Love
by Cup Kake
Summary: It's been six years since he last saw them. Some have changed, some not at all. One thing's for sure, his feeling for him didn't, and he's going to do everything he can to save him. Though, some people's hopes and wishes are going to get in his way.


_Hi everyone!_

_This is the prologue for my new fanfiction, Six Years Hard Time for Love. ...Yeah, the title is taken from a Gavinners' song title. XD'_

_Anyway. That ff is going to be... uh. Mainly a Klavier/Daryan. Though it will include many more, some het, some BL. So be aware!_

_Although, I want to say "sorry" for the English mistakes; I'm a native French speaker so my english isn't really good._

_...So that's why I just want to mention that if you are willing to be a beta-tester for me, I would be pleased :)_

_Thanks you for reading this and... Have fun! :)_

* * *

Klavier Gavin, talented prosecutor, famous rock star. He was doing both perfectly; not that he never loose a case or that his music career was a total success. The defendants have been declared innocent a good amount of time, and he did loose his band. But he always knew how to get up and kept looking forward.

At least that's what I though.

On the old TV screen, he looked sad, incredibly sad. Nothing could tell it though. He was laughing, happily answering the interviewer's questions with a smile. But for having known him for years, I could see that something was wrong. Something was missing; I could see that he felt completely lonely.

"In 2019, defence attorney Phoenix Wright is disbarred after you've shown that he used falsified evidence during the Enigmar case. Seven years later, it was proven that your older brother was the one who set up everything."

He nodded, a sad smile floating on his lips. His bright blue eyes were shining with nostalgia as the man mention his brother. It's been only a year since he had last saw him, I've herd. His death sentence had finally come to an end and he's been executed in Germany, his homeland, after five years of solitary detention.

"During the same year, he was found guilty of murder by two times, one of those accusations given as you were prosecuting the case.

-Ja, Klavier sighted, though he wasn't the one who I was supposed to declare guilty.

-But he really did it."

The German nodded again, brushing some rebellious locks from his face. He didn't have that signature spiral of his anymore. All his hair were tied back at the base of his tanned nape, long blond locks stroking his back and his chest through his open vest. Got to be said, some things won't ever change…

"That's why I worked along with Herr Justice – the defence for that case – to declare him guilty."

That's when he lost his smile, fighting not to lean his look down. His voice sounded a bit off too.

"No matter who it is, for it is my brother or… a friend, whoever commits a crime must pay for what they've done."

There was a real short silence in the studio, heavy in discomfort. Short, but still long enough for that idiot on my side to open his big stupid mouth.

"Woah, dude! He must really hate you now!"

I didn't wanted nor took the time to reply something, for it was of the most idiocy and that the interviewer's voice was speaking again. But I did take the time to punch him somewhere near his arm – I didn't mind where it was.

"Some months after your brother's arrest, signer Lamiroir's manager, Romein LeTouse, as been shot during one of the Gavinners' concert. Your band mate…" the man raised his head, staring at the blond, "…and former lover Daryan Crescend was found guilty of that crime."

The nod, this time, was barely noticeable. He didn't seem at ease at all, and with a smile, he gently asked not to talk about it. I felt my heart skip a beat, my stomach being in knock… Fuck, that tone in his voice…

The interview goes on normally after that, though I could see that something was still wrong, he looked preoccupied by something. They kept talking about what I didn't had the chance to witness with my own eyes, and slowly Klavier seemed to regain some happiness. They mention when he flew back to Germany a few months after the Misham case, as his brother's been transferred there, so he could stay with his family and homeland for the few years that he had left. The Gavinners were disbanded for a while at that moment, and never Klavier took the time to work on his music career, taking some years off to clear his mind.

Then he finally starts to work on a solo album, which took him a few couples of years to finish. It was a lot different than what we were all used to with the band, but it still had that "Gavin" touch that made it special. The lyrics were much mature and the melody more emotional and calm, even though some pieces were screaming in despair. Rock and soft were working together on that record and you could feel it was something else.

"I needed to do it. It was really hard, though, as you can see; it was the first album on which I passed so much time to work on. I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted to express how I felt at that moment, and I thought it needed lots of time to be able to do it correctly. Sometimes I couldn't even look at my lyrics for months, because it hurt too much. But I finally manage to finish a six-track album, and I'm pretty proud of it. It's probably the best I'll ever do in my entire life, so I was happy to see the reactions from my fans. …In fact didn't even know I had still some! They've grown up with me, I guess."

He laughed a bit, a soft, sweet laugher. God fuck I miss that…

"It helped a lot, anyway. It made me able to work on my rock again."

His smile was fully back again, as they start talking about his newest album, much closer to the Gavinners' electric guitar and keyboards. He was pleased to be back on stage, in America none the less. His last tour had been with the band, since he didn't want to do one with his first solo album. So yeah, it's been a fucking lot of time since he's been on stage.

...I wish I could see that…

"Why America for your tour première?" the interviewer asked, as Klavier mention the country. "Shouldn't you have start in Europe, since you were already there?

-Well… it's been a long time, ja? I've lived in America for a long time, and it's been six years since I've been back here. I wanted to see L.A.'s sky once more.

-That's the only reason?"

I knew it wasn't, just looking at the man. Klavier might be stupid, but oh god he wouldn't have came all the way here for a stupid reason like that.

"Nein. Of course it isn't…" he sighed, adjusting his position on the chair. "There is someone I wanted to see for a long time. And I wanted to do it before it was… too late."

It was obvious who that person was; even I could know it. That fucking idiot. Don't make up any illusions, Gavin.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes, only to listen to Klavier's voice once again. He was signing and playing one of his newest songs, that one which was always playing on the radio. Sadly, that was the last of his voice I could herd for a while, as he makes his salutation to the crowd. Well, that was the little of Gavin I'll have in a while...

At least that's what I thought.

* * *

_Urg. I hope you liked it !  
_

_I know it's such a boring beginning, but I needed to do it so it could at least set up the moment and what happen. So I'll hope to see you on the first chapters!_

_**And don't forget I'm still searching for a beta-reader! 3**_


End file.
